<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secrets of an Avatar by Just_A_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687710">The Secrets of an Avatar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Wolf/pseuds/Just_A_Wolf'>Just_A_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curiosity, Hurt from home, Lost Feelings, Multi, Self Harm, comfort from Gang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Wolf/pseuds/Just_A_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang and Ana had been out of the ice for almost a year. They had adjusted nicely. Making friends, saving the world, all that jazz. As the Gang is sitting around one night with the newest members, Zuko and Suki. They learn a few things about the normally upbeat Avatars. Maybe life isn't always as bright as the two make it seem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gang family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secrets of an Avatar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Gang had been sitting around the fire after a grueling day of training that left Aang and Ana cringing with sore muscles, while Zuko smiled. Proud that he had trained his pupils well. The twins jokingly glared before Ana spoke up, “What do you enjoy watching us suffer?” He smiled up proudly.<br/>
“Of course, it means I did a good job at training the two of you wackjobs.”<br/>
“Hey!” Aang spoke up, while he wasn’t actually offended he wanted to play along too.<br/>
“Who are you calling a wackjob Mr. Doom and Gloom.” She stuck her tongue out at him.<br/>
“Of course I seem Doom and Gloom to you when you’re all ‘oh look there's sunshine and rainbows everywhere! Let’s go eat some unicorn vomit!’.” He chuckled at the outraged look on her face at his imitation of her. He knew she wasn't truly mad, he could see the corners of her mouth rising as she fought to look angry.<br/>
“Excuse me! Is that what you think I sound like?” Zuko looked oh so serious as he responded.<br/>
“Huh, oh no, I was mimicking Aang. You’re more like ‘Yo man let’s go skip in the fields of daisies while lion snakes chase after us. Sounds like fun right?” He had crossed his legs clearly mimicking one of the ‘nature freaks’ that she had been quite familiar with before being frozen. A lot of the monks learned from them. He spoke in a deep voice that sounded really lazy. Perfectly matching the stereotype. She rolled your eyes scoffing.<br/>
“Yeah right, plus you know that if I suggested it you would go along with it.” He looked at her in disbelief.<br/>
“When have I ever gone along with any of your plans?” She smirked as she shot back at him.<br/>
“You agreed to go gamble with me.”<br/>
“That was one time and it benefited me.”<br/>
“You agreed to go through the cave maze with me even after we had been told not to.”<br/>
“Only because you would have died without me. As you still refused to firebend.” She rolled her eyes at all of his comebacks.<br/>
“You don’t have to lie, you can admit it Zuko. You thought it was going to be fun. We all know you’re secretly a fun junky. You cannot stay away from having fun!” Everyone smiled around the fire as this was the exact opposite of Zuko. This was one of everyone’s favorite times. When Ana and Zuko would argue back and forth. Most of the time it was always playful, everyone once in a while these kinds of things would lead to actual fights, but usually by the end of the night the two were back to joking around. She was the first one to pull any humor out of Zuko and since then he had become a bit of a jokester. It ranged depending on who he was speaking to, but each of them did get to see this fun side of Zuko on the regular. Ana of course brought out the most in him. Always egging him on, or getting on his nerves so that he would argue back with her. She had always been like that. Always making everyone laugh right next to Sokka.<br/>
Sokka was only slightly better at it than her, partially because he had more practice and partially because everyone once in a while she would get these spells of sadness. No one understood them, Aang seemed to, but he would never say anything about it. He would only ever watch with sadness and understanding as she would isolate herself the entire day and do the bare minimum of what she had to do. The first time it happened Katara had tried to go after her and it was the first time Aang had ever snapped at her. After multiple attempts to get them to stop prying Aang hadn’t been able to take anymore. Katara would never forget that day. It was probably her least favorite when it came to the male Avatar. “Katara when is it going to get through your thick skull that she wants to be left alone! She doesn’t want or need your help, there isn’t anything you can do! Don’t you think if there was something we could do that I as her brother, best friend, and other Avatar would do about it! It’s private stuff now butt out!” With that Aang had flown off and hadn’t come back until his sister was ready to. Both had apologized and the reasoning behind Ana’s mood drops had never been questioned again.<br/>
None of these sudden changes had occured when the newest members of Team Avatar had joined. So when it came to them the Gang sort of just silently hoped neither would question it. Ana seemed much happier now that new members were involved, so they slightly hoped things had changed for the Avatar. Aang knew better.<br/>
They had been laughing and joking for hours around the fire, switching between mostly Sokka and Ana being the source of comedic relief, but occasionally Aang and Zuko would jump in with some genius comments that would leave everyone rolling around holding their stomachs. This night had been one of the best and was settling in as Katara’s personal favorite as she watched Zuko continue to open up and have fun and the Avatars to lean together laughing and looking their age for once. It warmed her heart. Of course nothing could stay that way.<br/>
“Hey Swirls (a name given to Ana when she would not stop swirling her air ball around Toph one day) why do you keep scratching your arm? The noise is grating on my ears.” Everyone looked from Toph to Ana who had stiffened up at the comment. Laughing sheepishly she put her hand down. No one missed the way she clutched her wrist with her other hand to keep from reaching back up to whatever was bothering her on her arm. “Are you hurt or something?” Originally Toph had just been joking around but as she spoke she could sense the nerves building up, so by the time she was done talking she was becoming increasingly concerned.<br/>
“Oops sorry Toph! I ran it along some poison ivy earlier.  I forget how sensitive your hearing is.” She laughed, rubbing her neck and desperately trying to be calm and goofy like she normally was. Toph wasn’t buying it. Neither was Aang or Zuko. The others would believe almost anything she would say if she was being serious and not pranking anyone.<br/>
“You apparently also forget that I can tell when you’re lying because right now your pants should be on fire Swirls.” Toph never got nervous, but if there was one time she would this would be it. She could feel the anger radiating off of her friend and she knew exactly who it was directed at.<br/>
Everyone was watching Ana closely. She began to sweat as their faces showed either worry, determination, skepticism, or looking to Aangs there was anger. ‘He knew oh shoot he knew!’ Ana berated herself for not being more careful.<br/>
“Ana what did you do?” Aang’s eyes were dark and serious. She tried to subtly move away from him.<br/>
“What are you talking about? I literally just not you.” Aang was growing more frustrated the more she spoke, this was her curse though, she spoke when she was nervous.<br/>
“Don’t insult me by lying. Toph literally just called you out on it! Tell me what you did.” He moved closer, grasping her wrist to keep her from moving away. She tensed up completely fighting not to attack her brother.<br/>
“Aang get off of me.”<br/>
“Tell me what is wrong!” He wasn’t backing down. Too bad she wouldn’t either.<br/>
“I said get off!” She held out of hand placing it close to his body ready to shove him with her wind if she needed to.<br/>
“Hey the both of you need to calm down! Aang back off. Give her some space.” Katara stood, deciding someone needed to intervene before the two Avatars actually started fighting. Neither listened though, didn’t even look her way. Their chocolate eyes were dark and hardened.<br/>
“Oh yeah, that’s exactly what she needs, more space, good thinkin Katara.” It was completely sarcastic, something that didn’t overly surprise Katara. Aang usually did become sarcastic when he was angry. She rolled her eyes walking closer to the two.<br/>
“Both of you knock it off NOW!” They did look up at her that time. Not changing their reactions, but at least she had their attention. Before Aang could do anything though she had blown a gust of wind towards him effectively sending him flying not far from the circle. They could hear him groan as he landed. She watched, eyes still hard as he got up. She knew she hadn’t hurt him, but she still was slightly relieved he hadn’t struggled to get back up. She grabbed her plate and cleaned it off walking back towards her room before Aang could come back and reciprocate.<br/>
“Well that went well.” Katara sighed looking to the others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>